Misunderstandings and Meltdowns
by summerfunx
Summary: Fiona Coyne returns from New York ready to pick her life back up where she had left it off; with her newest crush Imogen Moreno. After all the great moments they had from afar, all Fiona wants is to finally settle and be stable. Will a sexuality questioning Imogen hold the door open into their future together or send it all crashing down? Imogen, the ball's in your court. Fimogen.
1. Chapter 1

Fiona Coyne's body and mind froze as her supposed-to-be-girlfriend Imogen Moreno basically had publically announced around quite a large amount of students that they in fact weren't an item. That wasn't Fiona's main problem, however, but it was definitely the straw that broke the camel's back.

Fiona had just returned from New York a week later than anticipated to be that strong support system her mother needed during this rough patch just as her mother, herself, had provided to Fiona as she went through her multiple rehabs and spent a solid year being an over-the-top drama queen. At this point all she wanted to do was pick back up with the girl she left behind due to the horrible timing.

Fiona and Imogen had left off at the Frostival prior to the break. Their night was wrapped up with a passionate kiss on the Ferris wheel, their hands fastened together as they walked around and exchanging more love struck looks than words. Nothing needed to be said; the vibes surrounding them said enough. As they went their separate ways and disappeared into the darkness, the two already had a plan set: Facerange messages, Skype sessions, phone call dates and a Facetime rendezvous every once in a while. The distant dates worked perfectly especially with the knowledge that Fiona would be returning. They didn't speak of their feelings for each other much, but with the tenderness filled in their eyes, their soft-spoken words and uncontrollable schoolgirl giggling, they both almost telepathically were on the exact same page. Unfortunately for Fiona, she kept up her end of the feelings and it seemed Imogen had just played the poor socialite.

Fiona was more upset, however, that Imogen spent the whole day acting strange. Forget all the stressful planning Fiona had gone through to impress this girl, forget the damned kiss. Imogen and Fiona had formed an intense friendship: one of those friendships where you randomly call each other up, hug affectionately, kiss anywhere on the face tenderly. They were best friends for crying out loud. At least that's what Fiona thought. Forget about dating, the special bond mattered a thousand times more to her.

Fiona snapped back into the harsh reality of it all as the bell went off. The kids disassembled as they went their own ways to their classrooms, Imogen's ranting words burning fresh into their minds.

As everyone broke away from the pair, giving them enough breathing room and now having no one focusing on their conversation, Imogen gently reached out to Fiona only to be rejected as Fiona jerked back, backing up a few extra steps from the piggy-tail haired girl.

"Fions, I'm sorry. I didn't…I don't…I mean…you know how it is." Imogen pathetically tried explaining. "I don't know what to do."

"You ruined everything, there's nothing left to do," Fiona spat angrily.

"This is hard for me," an ashamed Imogen admitted. "I don't want everything we've built to go to waste but I'm not sure-"

"Save it." Fiona choked out, feeling more humiliated than ever. She clenched her teeth as her eyes welled up with tears in hopes of holding them in. She inhaled sharply, looking down for a moment only to soon lift her eyes onto Imogen's and stepped forward a bit more so she could speak a little more privately. "I know I've messed up with you by being cruddy to you the beginning of this year, but remind me again who led the mission of out casting me from grade eleven drama until I became director? Who got the carnival, Frostival, whatever you want to call it, of their _dreams_ even when the going got tough? Who had someone sell countless glamorous fashion items to pay for the stupid thing when the provider's trust fund froze up? Yeah, _you_. I spoiled you, and sure maybe I should have taken a different approach to more simply show my feelings for you, but regardless it would have ended this way, wouldn't it?"

As Imogen opened her mouth to speak, Fiona held up her hand and continued on. "Monetarily, I definitely did spoil you. Over eleven grand of my own money was spent on that cheap-looking monstrosity. Emotionally? I made my mistakes there too. I did _everything_, even if it risked me looking like a fool, to make you smile."

A few tears slipped out from her bottom lids and burned her face as they ran down. Imogen sighed softly, shaking her head as her heart broke seeing Fiona on the verge of flooding the halls with her tears. "Fi, it's not that I don't appreciate-"

"Stop. Just shut the hell up." Fiona coldly interrupted, straightening out her posture (frankly which frightened Imogen, making her feel like Fiona had grown to the size of the Hulk). "You know what. I don't care. I _do not_ care anymore. I'm better than this. I'm so much better now. I was a drama queen, yeah - I was an alcoholic who relapsed and was sent to rehab several times, sure. And I've had horrible relationships whether it meant dating a foreign guy that was more like a pen pal, or being used by a gay guy to hide who he really was, or maybe be a young, fresh rebound for a broke artistic girl. It doesn't matter. They hardly led me on and wasted my time. Not like you. At least now I know where we stand. I'll move on, you move on as well and we won't give each other a second glance in class or if we pass each other in the halls. I'm done. I'm _tired_ of being so unhappy and treated so unfairly. Find someone else who will go out of their way like myself; find someone else's heart to toy with. This…this is over. Congratulations Miss Moreno. You're a seemingly normal straight girl. Emphasis on seemingly."

Fiona glared softly at Imogen, walking straight into her and bumped their shoulders together as she walked away to her next class. As Fiona disappeared down the hall, Imogen began breathing as if she were hyperventilating. She slid her hand over her mouth, pressed her back against the lockers, slamming her head back against them and slowly slid down onto the floor, her leg extending out in front of herself. She let her other leg remain bent, resting her arm onto her knee and buried her face into the crook of her elbow, sobbing uncontrollably.


	2. Chapter 2

As the school day was ending, Fiona spent it avoiding Imogen at all costs. Not only was she irritable and of course hurt, but she also needed breathing room to calm down because if the tiniest thing set her off at the moment, she would undoubtedly lash out on Imogen. During the lunchtime Fiona sat alone comfortably in the corner munching on a sandwich and flipping through the pages of her Vouge magazine; she figured she'd let Imogen have their common best friend Eli for a while considering it definitely would be easier for Fiona to make new friends especially now with a seat in student council. Afterwards, Fiona got into the rest of her classes extremely early to stand her ground and basically claim her territory. She'd get the first choice of seat in the classroom and Imogen would have to maneuver her way around to sit at the complete opposite end of the room to not be in Fiona's space.

As the last class of the day came to an end, Fiona packed up her things and walked out. As she made her way to the front doors of Degrassi, it just so happened that Imogen caught up to her and mistakenly made eye contact. Fiona immediately diverted her eyes elsewhere and trudged out the doors to return home to her loft to reinvent herself and adjust to the new circumstances. Imogen sat down on the steps, letting out a deep sigh and watched the girl walk away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day, Fiona confidently walked through the doors into the school like a brand new person. Her posture better than ever and a can-do attitude written all over her face, Fiona was going to continue on with her life rather than dwell on someone who didn't care about her or even at least the emotions she felt being human.

She pranced her way through the hall to her firs class and grabbed a seat in the back. Not long after, class began. The teacher called out roll, and when he got to Fiona's name she responded proudly. "Here."

"Imogen Moreno." The teacher called out several moments later. With no response, he lifted his gaze among the class and scanned the room. It wasn't like Imogen to ever bail on school. "Miss Moreno?" He questioned once more. And again with silence as the response, the teacher marked her absent.

Although Fiona was pissed beyond belief at the girl she couldn't help but be concerned. Where could Imogen be? School was the girl's outlet to be crazy and free spirited, and have the resources to be the next big name in the art industry. Fiona sighed softly and as the teacher wrapped up roll call, she began taking down the notes on the board.

It was forty-five minutes into class when the door flung open and a slightly sweaty Imogen appeared in the doorway. She made her way to the front of the class, handing the teacher the pass. "I'm so sorry I'm late." She apologized, sighing heavily.

After she had watched Fiona walk away from school yesterday, Imogen didn't know what to do. When she arrived home she didn't feel like hanging out with Eli, she wasn't in the mood to take her dog to the dog park, and when she went to use art as an escape, whether it be photography or sketching, she had no inspiration. Well, that was, she had no inspiration that didn't involve Fiona Coyne. She spent the rest of her day in bed, still completely dumbfounded. She left her television on which was more of background noise than anything to keep her more comforted and ease the loneliness. She drifted off into a deep sleep, dreaming about her having a fantasy "happy ever after" with Fiona. Before she knew it, she snapped awake and let her eyes drift to the clock, only to be even more awoken with a surprise. She had slept through her alarm, causing her to frantically leap out of bed and flail around as he gathered her things, did her morning routine and got dressed. She ran out the door, only to arrive very tardy.

Back in class, Imogen searched the room for an empty seat and just then her heart stopped and dropped into the pit of her stomach. The only empty seat was beside Fiona, who obviously had her phone in her lap, grinning widely and sometimes even giggling silently. Who could she have been talking to?

Imogen paused, taking in a deep breath and heisitantly made her way to the seat, sitting down as awkwardly as ever, avoiding all eye contact with the girl. Imogen knew the way Fiona was acting could only be tolerated for so long. She felt anger arising in her as she viewed the girl through her peripheral vision. How was she not affected at all by what had happened? How was she perfectly okay already? It wasn't right; it was quite unfair actually, and pretty cruel that she'd rub her new found happiness in Imogen's face.

By their third class together, Imogen was so sick of Fiona and her smile and her laugh and that stupid dimple embedded into her cheeks and her soft brunette curls and uniquely gorgeous style. She wasn't sure how to feel with a mix of emotions lingering in her body: hurt that Fiona didn't care, angry that Fiona was so happy already, sad that everything the two built up was crashing down. She was dying inside and had no one to turn to when the person she cared about most turned on her.

By the time lunch rolled around, Imogen was enraged. All other feelings were easily set aside; she couldn't believe Fiona could go on as if everything was dandy.

As Imogen sat all by her lonesome in the cafeteria, she pushed her tray forward and decided to give Fiona a brutal verbal beat down. She rose from her seat ferociously and stormed the halls in hunt of Miss Coyne. Soon enough, Imogen spotted her and didn't hesitate to approach her at her locker. She slammed Fiona's locker shut, Fiona turning to look at Imogen and greeted her with fiery eyes. "Hey!" Fiona protested. "What the hell's the matter with you?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Excuse me? What the hell's the matter with_ me_? What the hell's the matter with you!" Imogen retorted.

"There most certainly isn't anything wrong with me. That's more than I can say for you." Fiona huffed.

"Why do you have to be such a bitch?" Imogen blurted out, catching Fiona off guard.

Breathing in deeply to keep from strangling the girl, Fiona shook her head, glaring so intensely it almost went through Imogen's body and raised a brow. "Oh goodness, please amuse me. Inform me on how _I'm_ the bitch here."

"You told me off yesterday in the most disgusting way. It was cowardly. So much for having class. New York socialite? More like New York scum." Imogen challenged.

Fiona smirked. "Keep it at socialite. Regardless of my family's problems right now, I'm still me and the Coyne name will continue to open doors-"

"Yeah to prison if house arrest isn't bad enough." Imogen interrupted.

Fiona, taken aback, made a questioning face. "If you have such a problem with me, why speak to me? You approached me, I'm not the one going around bothering you."

"That's what you think." Imogen retaliated. "Your constant smiling and incessant giggling in the middle of class is quite irritating to say the least."

"Are you insane?" Fiona scoffed. "_You're_ the one who sat next to _me._"

Imogen felt quite defeated. Regardless of the below-the-belt comebacks she was throwing at Fiona, she knew in her heart she didn't actually hate the girl. And that's when it hit her.

She was jealous. Imogen Moreno was jealous and not in any way like before. Before, she aspired to be like Fiona, having an endless supply of money and throwing it away on silly things. She wanted to have everyone know her name and want everyone to befriend her or fear her. She wanted to be the most gorgeous girl at Degrassi, the one who was basically untouchable. Now, all she wanted was the girl to notice her. Yeah, Fiona noticed her before and they were basically best friends up until the day of the Frostival but once they shared their kiss is when everything got thrown off. Imogen didn't know what she was feeling before, but now she did.

"Why are you so happy after what happened yesterday? You're grossly fine and I hate it." Imogen admitted.

"You hate that I'm happy?"

Imogen nodded, quite ashamed.

"Well after you decided to rip out my heart, throw it on the ground and trump all over it in front of tons of people, I knew we wouldn't be together and rather than lingering on it, I tried to do the complete opposite." Fiona calmly explained.

"So what did you do? What helped you forget all about me?"

"Why do you care so much about my life?"

"Because I care about you Fiona!" Imogen loudly admitted. "I did want to be with you…I really did. I still do! I've been the freak of the school since I got here. I didn't want to tally up more reasons for people not to like me. It was stupid, me of all people shouldn't care what people think but I did and I'm sorry. And it _kills_ me that you act like there was nothing between us ever. It hurts."

Fiona blinked, silence staining her lips.

Imogen stepped closer, taking Fiona's hands into her own. "I made a huge mistake Fi. I want you."

Fiona looked at Imogen, smiling softly. She was relieved that the girl she had liked so much was finally feeling the same way and accepting those feelings rather than playing them off.

Imogen moved her lips close to Fiona's and Fiona slowly began closing the space between their lips. But then, a figure behind Imogen caught Fiona's eyes. Her heart sank slowly, her eyes making out the face. Her eyes widened slightly, looking back at Imogen, then back again at the figure.

Imogen caught onto Fiona's now strange behavior. Seeing Fiona's eyes drift elsewhere, Imogen turned to face whatever was making her crush so uneasy.

To Imogen's surprise as she whirled around she saw Charlie – Fiona's, hopefully still, _ex _girlfriend.


	4. Chapter 4

Imogen had a hard look at Charlie, glanced back at Fiona, looked at Charlie once more and then back at Fiona again. She was in utter disbelief. "Really Fiona, really?" Imogen rhetorically asked, not hiding her anger one bit.

"_You're_ getting mad at _me_?"

"You ran to your ex!"

"You have absolutely no right to be upset with me!" Fiona said, raising her voice.

"You broke my heart!"

"You broke mine first!"

Imogen scoffed. "Fine, but at least I didn't turn to an ex. What if I had my ex hanging around right after a fall out between us? Maybe I should've made a booty call too!" Imogen tried holding in her chuckle at herself using the word 'booty'.

Fiona shook her head, looking at Imogen. "No, Immy, it's not like that. You're so wound up over nothing."

Charlie, originally pretty clued out, raised a brow as she sensed some of what was going on. "Oh, oh no you see I just brought Fiona lunch and-"

"Oh shut your trap you…you…you home wrecker!" Imogen attacked.

"Excuse me?" Charlie glared at Imogen, stepping closer to her. "What did you call me?"

"Home. Wrecker." Imogen enunciated, moving in closer to her now nemesis.

Fiona shook her head, holding her hands out to keep the two apart. "Guys you really don't need to-"

"So what if Fiona and I got back together?" Charlie challenged. "What the hell would a scrawny ass girl like you do, hm?"

"You don't deserve her, I do." Imogen pressed. "Back off. Don't have affairs with younger girls. It looks desperate."

Fiona shook the comment off knowing Imogen wasn't directing the comment to their situation.

"Yeah?" Charlie questioned. "If that were true, why would she call me here to have lunch with her to discuss a girl who broke her heart? Obviously that girl was you, and obviously seems like you're the one who doesn't deserve her. I didn't come here to throw down with some high school brat but I can make an exception-"

"Alright!" Fiona clapped her hands together and turned towards Charlie. "Charlie, thank you for bringing me lunch. I'll make this up to you for coming all the way over here."

Charlie paused, a dirty look set on Imogen, then breathed in deeply as she turned to Fiona, handing her the bag containing her meal. "Here Fifi. Sorry things didn't go as planned." Charlie slid her arms around the girl's waist, hugging her tightly. "I'll see you another time." She said, smiling. Charlie shot one last look at Imogen. It was surprising her glare didn't burn through the girl. "I hope I never see you again." She stated, closing the space between them. "But if I do, it's on." She said, lowing her voice before turning and walking off.

"By the way she's _my_ Fifi!" Imogen shouted down the hall, and then looked at Fiona.

Fiona turned to Imogen, giving her a puzzled face. "What's the matter with you? You can't just do that to someone I'm friends with."

"_Friends_." Imogen repeated, then sighed. "Sorry Fifi. It just killed me that you moved on quick it seemed, then I saw her and all these thoughts went through my mind."

Fiona shrugged the situation off, looking Imogen dead in the eyes and breathed in deeply. "If we're going to do this, you need to trust me."

Imogen immediately nodded.

"And you're going to need to respect me and not embarrass me, at least not in front of people because sometimes I need it." Fiona continued.

Imogen nodded again.

"Lastly…" Fiona said, stepping closer to Imogen. "You need to care about me and want to make things work. I don't want some casual thing. I want it to potentially go somewhere." She negotiated.

"Deal." Imogen quipped, cupping Fiona's face in her hands and kissed her lips passionately. "I'm so sorry Fi." She whispered against her lips.

After a few moments of kissing her back, Fiona pulled away from her lips, looking at the girl she was now involved with and smiled. "You're quite attractive when you're jealous Miss Moreno. I might have to have situations like this pop up every once in a while. I knew having Charlie around as a friend would come in handy."

"Don't even _think_ about it Fions!"


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, Imogen and Fiona arrived to school together, hands held and fingers laced. Imogen had woken up a little earlier than normal and dropped by the loft, surprising Fiona with a breakfast croissant and an almond milk latte. Fiona, being incredibly easy to please, was touched by the extra effort and immediately wiped away all of Imogen's wrong doing the day before.

Their day continued as usual, going to their classes and sitting beside each other. However, now establishing where their relationship stood, they had a little extra fun with each other.

Imogen would make crazy faces at Fiona, causing her to laugh quite loudly and making a snort appear every once in a while. Fiona was quickly embarrassed as heads turned to her as soon as the snort slipped out and blushed, throwing a glare at Imogen. Imogen just smiled and playfully stuck her tongue out at the curly-locked girl. Fiona was better at the game, even more so now that she wanted revenge – she loved to see Imogen squirm and, better yet, she enjoyed watching her get hot and bothered.

In one of their classes, the lights were out as the students watched a film. It was so dark that no one could see the person beside them. Imogen dragged her desk closer to Fiona's, taking her hand into hers and played with her fingers. A few minutes into that, as Fiona grew deathly uninterested on the scientific film, she turned all of her attention on Imogen.

Fiona pulled her hand back from Imogen's and raised it up to her face, brushing a loose strand of hair back behind the younger girl's ear. Imogen thought nothing of it, her eyes fixed on the screen, until Fiona placed the tip of her index finger onto Imogen's neck and slowly slid it down against the soft skin. Imogen shivered gently, her body tingling in a way she had never felt before. Fiona, pleased by the facial reactions Imogen accidentally gave off, kicked it up a notch. She brought her lips to Imogen's cheek and pressed her lips against it, letting them linger there for a moment. She brushed her lips against her cheek before leaving one soft kiss.

"Fiona Coyne." Imogen sternly whispered. "Are you trying to send me to the hospital for an abnormally high pulse rate?"

Fiona powerfully smiled, leaning her body against Imogen's gently. "No silly, I just love being around you." Fiona toyed, tapping Imogen's nose.

Imogen, trying to resist the temptations Fiona was bringing upon her, let her hands wander to the edges of her desk. Each time Fiona touched her, seductively whispered into her ear describing what she was wearing under her clothing, pressed parts of her body against her and kissed everything but Imogen's lips, Imogen tightened her clutch on the wood surface, breathing deeply as if she was winded from running up and down stairs.

Lucky for Imogen, class finally ended and the lights flicked back on. Fiona triumphantly stood, slinging her purse onto her shoulder. "Come on my dear." Fiona smugly called, making her way out the door. Imogen took a second to get herself together before standing and following Fiona's lead. As she caught up to Fiona, she threw her a playful glare.

"I despise you." Imogen stated, following Fiona to her locker.

"Now, now. We both know that is definitely false." She firmly replied. She opened up her locker, throwing her books inside and something unusual caught her eye. Bending down to the bottom part of her locker, Fiona stood back up holding a bag in her hand. Attached was a note and as Fiona opened it up, Imogen moved closer to her girlfriend, reading alongside her.

_Sorry about yesterday. I hope you enjoyed what I brought you and I hope you're feeling better. Remember, if you ever need anyone I'm always here to help you. We've had our rough patch but it'll never stop me from caring about you. I'm glad we got back into contact and to make up for the less-than-smooth reunion we had yesterday, I brought you lunch again. Hopefully we can actually have lunch together soon. Enjoy!_

_XOXO, Charlie._

_P.S. There's enough in there for you and your little girlfriend. Love ya __**Fifi!**_

Immediately after Imogen's eyes saw 'Fifi', she shot a disturbed look at Fiona.

Fiona laughed awkwardly, crumbling up the note and tossed it back into her locker.

"She called you Fifi to piss me off!" Imogen loudly accused.

Fiona smiled, setting down their lunch and slid her arms around Imogen's neck. "Aw, look who's jealous again and looking a thousand times more sexy than before." She teased. "Told you having Charlie as a _friend_," she stressed, "would come in handy."

Imogen shook her head, tucking her hands into her black jean pockets. "I still don't like her."

"And you don't have to." Fiona reassured, bringing her lips to Imogen's and kissed her softly.


End file.
